starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Archon
Splash Damage It should be noted that splash damage is a measly 5, and that the Archon has a range of 2, meaning Dark Swam will nullify all but the 5 splash damage. psi cost technically, the archon has no cost as high temp cost 2 each, and they're lost to the archon so it is basically no change what so ever (Unsigned comment left by BrokenHeart15) There's still the opportunity cost. As long as you have an Archon, you can't put that psi cost towards anything else. PsiSeveredHead 16:58, 27 December 2007 (UTC) "Short period of time" The notion that Archons last a short time is sort of contradictory to "more official" content, specifically Mertick the Mauler. The fact that this archon has a single name seems to say something about how long he's been around. We also have Aedus/Xerxes, but that's from a third-party product so that doesn't count, I guess. Perhaps Mertick was some sort of exception to the rule... -Capefeather 03:41, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Perhaps, but there's no info as to how long Mertick has been around and it's been established through Ulrazaj and Aedus/Xerxes that Archons can have a dominant personality. As for Archon longevity...well, we have two sources. The Insurrection manual which establishes that Aedus was around for 13 years and Shadow Hunters which specifically states that Archons last a short ammount of time. However, it's also stated that Aedus formed in response to the war against the zerg, or something along those lines. If that's true, how could he have formed 13 years ago? Insurrection thus contradicts itself and we're thus left with Shadow Hunters, which given Blizzard's level of involvement, is a higher tier of canon than Insurrection. Best to go with it.--Hawki 03:47, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ...which is exactly why I said "that doesn't count, I guess". With Mertick, I'm not very comfortable with the idea that a short-lived entity could come to lead an army or even be known as a ruthless mercenary. Maybe he became permanent somehow? I had forgotten about Ulrezaj, actually, but that might make the notion even more suspect. Perhaps Dark Archons are more permanent? I've also realized that archon longevity hasn't been quantified, so it might be several decades for all anyone knows. I haven't read the DTS books, so I might be a little wrong there. -Capefeather 04:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Well, here's the quote; *Jake Ramsey: Two templar sacrifice themselves to gain this power for a brief time." Not much to go on of course. Also, while it's Jake stating this, he's got the info from Zamara, who would probably have a different idea as to what a brief time would be. So yeah, a brief time could be a few years to the Protoss. Still, the Mercenaries maps are a bit iffy in terms of canon (mercenary zerg for instance) so I guess we just leave Mertick to...um, well, rot if such a thing were possible. Besides, he's dead and gone. RIP good buddy. :(--Hawki 04:11, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if Mertick "led" that group. He could have simply been their most powerful warrior. PsiSeveredHead 13:21, 30 March 2008 (UTC) A short amount of time to a Protoss could mean a lot longer compared to what a human would consider a long amount of time. Assume that every Human lives to 100 and every Protoss lives to 1,000. 100 years to the Protoss would mean but a tenth of their entire lifespan, compared to a human, in which it would be their entire lifespan. It's all a matter of perspective, so we can't tell if Mertick is canon enough to exist. --Necrosis103 22:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) SC2 Archons are not the same type of Archons as SC1 Archons "Design changes to the Archon had changed the role of the unit significantly enough to prompt a revision of the artwork. Factors like High and Dark Templar combining to create an Archon, as well as experimentation with new abilities seemed like enough justification to present a new visual. It was new enough that updating the art might help people realize that it wasn't the same kind of Archon as the one seen in SC1. I agree that there was a presence to the old Archon... I always liked how the visual conveyed a epitomized Protoss, so empowered that the presence alone was impressive. So that's the scoop!" - PhilGonzo DevArt.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/186566032/2224593272 Before anyone asks, this is where it comes from. --Shadow Archon (talk) 16:52, June 3, 2015 (UTC)